parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast)
Littlewoodenhead214's Movie-Spoof of 1991's "Beauty and the Beast", This July 5, 2015 CAST SpongeSailor Moon in "Homer the Unfriendly Ghost *SpongeBob - Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Patrick - Sonic and Tails (Sonic X) *Squidward - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Mr. Krabs - Vector (Sonic X) Goddess and the Skunk *Belle - Belldandy (Ah My Goddess) *The Beast - Flower (Bambi 2) *Beast's Dark Shadows - Mr. Digger the Cranky Badger (The Fox and The Hound) *Prince Adam - Keiichi (Ah My Goddess) *Gaston - Megatron (Beast Wars) *Lumiere - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Human Lumiere - Tramp (Lady and The Tramp) *Cogsworth - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Human Cogsworth - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Mrs. Potts - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Human Mrs. Potts - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Chip - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Human Chip - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) *Feather Duster - Fluttershy (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Human Feather Duster - Lady (Lady and The Tramp) *Wardrobe - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Sultan - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sultan (Dog) - Nana (Peter Pan) *Stove - Genie (Aladdin) *LeFou - Terrorsaur (Beast Wars) *Maurice - Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Phillippe - Marahute (The Rescuers: Down Under) *Peddler Woman/Enchantress - Buttercup and Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Baker - Topsy (AKA Cera's father) (The Land Before Time) *Bookseller - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Bimbettes - Princess Aurora, Ariel and Princess Eilonwy (Disney Princess) *Monsieur D'Arque - Megabyte (ReBoot) *Wolves - Spiders (Jumanji) *Gaston's Buddies - Predacons (Beast Wars) Chapter *Goddess and the Skunk Part 1: Prologue *Goddess and the Skunk Part 2: "That Belldandy" *Goddess and the Skunk Part 3: Megatron the Jerk/Chief Wiggum's Invension *Goddess and the Skunk Part 4: Lost in the Forest/Spiders Attack *Goddess and the Skunk Part 5: Chief Wiggum comes to Mr. Digger's (Flower's) Castle *Goddess and the Skunk Part 6: Megatron proposes to Belldandy/Belldandy's dreams *Goddess and the Skunk Part 7: Belldandy meets Mr. Digger/Flower let Chief Wiggum go already *Goddess and the Skunk Part 8: "No One Fights like Megatron" *Goddess and the Skunk Part 9: Waiting For Sasha/"Come down to Dinner" *Goddess and the Skunk Part 10: Belldandy Comes to the Kitchen *Goddess and the Skunk Part 11: "Be Our Guest" *Goddess and the Skunk Part 12: Belldandy goes to the Dangerous West Wing/Mr. Digger's (Flower's) Rampage *Goddess and the Skunk Part 13: Spiders Stirke Back/Mr. Digger (Flower) saves Belldandy *Goddess and the Skunk Part 14: Flower eccepts the apology/Megabyte makes a deal *Goddess and the Skunk Part 15: Getting to Understand each other/"Something there"/"Human Again" *Goddess and the Skunk Part 16: "Goddess and the Skunk" *Goddess and the Skunk Part 17: Flower let Belldandy go/Terrorsaur spies on Belldandy *Goddess and the Skunk Part 18: "Kill the skunk" *Goddess and the Skunk Part 19: Battle in the Castle *Goddess and the Skunk Part 20: Mr. Digger (Flower) VS Megatron/Flower's last words *Goddess and the Skunk Part 21: The Spell is Broken *Goddess and the Skunk Part 22: End Credits (Goddess and the Skunk) Category:Littlewoodenhead214 Category:BattleInfoPeace Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs